The Fall of Leo Valdez
by knowmusicwiz
Summary: So practically, I think this is how Leo would turn... Come on, we all know it's going to happen... Sorry it's so short. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I do not own the HoO or PJ Series... Though I do call dibs on Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Leo walked down the narrow hallway, approaching the Main Room. He was feeling good about Thalia. She turned him down earlier, but once she discovered his new Mascara invention, she'd love him. Cuz all da ladies love Leo.

Grabbing the door knob, Leo started to enter the room, but his smirk faded. Maybe it was his imagination, or maybe it was Aphrodite messing with his head again, but he could've sworn he heard his name.

Whatever, he thought. Thalia could be talking about how unbelievably attractive he was… until he heard a high pitched "ewwww, haha, that's so gross."

Thalia's voice.

Taking his hand away from the door, he leaned his ear in.

"Gods, help him. And just think about what he did to his mother." Piper exclaimed.

"Come on guys, stop being so mean…" Jason replied

That's my bro, Leo thought. Always backing him up.

"Uh, psh, come on. Do elves even have feelings?" Frank sneered.

Ese capullo, Leo thought.

Swinging the door open to give Frank a knockout, his eyes rested on Jason, who was laughing at Frank's joke. That is, until he saw Leo standing in the doorway.

"Leo…" Jason gasped, starting towards him.

Leo was breathless. Turning on his heel, he went back out the door, feeling the heat starting to form in his hands…

"Leo!" Jason yelled, jogging after him.

Leo didn't care anymore. Why should he? The world didn't care about him? He was nothing. Always riding under Piper and Jasons's spotlight.

Shaking his head, he turned the corner, and that's where he saw her.

His mother, in a ghostly form, her hands outstretched towards him.

"Come, m'ijo" She exclaimed.

And the next thing Leo saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason feet froze as he absorbed what was happening before his eyes. Before him stood a woman, cloaked in a brown/green dress. She stood barefoot, her dark waves nearly touching her feet. Jason blushed as he saw how beautiful this woman was… That was, until you reached her eyes. They appeared to be made out of clay. A glassy clay.

Jason eyes went wide as he acknowledged who this woman was. "Gaea." He breathed out. This… This isn't possible, he thought to himself. The Argo ship was in the air. There was no way Gaea could reach them from thousands of feet above her territory. And anyways, she hadn't risen from Tararus yet.

Gaea averted her eyes from Leo, and to Jason. She stretched her lips into a closed mouth smile, and released Leo from her grip.

"Jassson". She hissed. "How very nicccce to meet you." She chuckled a humorless laugh.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing here" Jason said, throwing his gold coin into the air.

Heads. A double edged sword appeared in Jason's hands as he stared Gaea down.

"No need to be fiessssty." Gaea said, reaching down to grab Leo once more. Leo moaned and tried to struggle out of her grasp, to no success.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Jason sneered.

"Oh, but he isssnt yoursss to claim. Who wieldsss the mossst power now, Jassson Grace?" She hissed. Before he could answer, she flicked her hand and Jason flew into the opposite wall, his sword almost impaling him. A dark mist formed around Gaea's feet, and rose higher and higher, creating a barrier around Leo and the great mother goddess.

Jason comprehended what was happening and screamed "No!"

He was too late. Gaea and Leo were gone, and another demigod was lost. Jason struggled to his feet and ran to the great room.

"Guys. Leo- he's-he's gone. Gaea, she-she took him"

"What." Thalia exclaimed. "That's not-"

"-possible, I know." Jason finished. "That's what I thought. But, there she was."

Frank buried his face in his hands. "Dang it. This is all my fault."

"No. I mean, we all laughed." Piper said, allowing a single tear to trail down her face.

The four demigods stood in shame, clueless on what to do. Leo was gone. Gods know where Percy and Annabeth were. It felt as if all hope was lost…

Jason clenched and unclenched his fists, inhaling through his nose, exhaling from his nose. In that moment, he made up his decision. He would do anything, everything, to get his friends back. If he had to die to make it up to his best friend, he would. Jason internally punched himself as his emotions fought inside of him.

He looked up and met Piper's eyes.

"Jason, what" she said. Jason walked over to her, and cupped her face in his hands. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He memorized every taste, every curve, and every line of her mouth, not knowing the next time he'd see her.

He did not have the courage to say those magical three words as he pulled away. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the other three in confusion. Jason started towards his room, and threw his door aside. Grabbing his backpack off the bed, he stuffed a shirt, jeans, nectar and ambrosia, and a couple drachmas into it. He shrugged off his shoes, changing into better sneakers.

Jason Grace stopped by the kitchen on his way to the top deck. He grabbed a couple snack bars, a trail mix, and a couple cans of soup. He grabbed three bottles of water and zipped his backpack. His breath quickened as he made his way to the deck. Soon enough, he was looking off the edge of the Argo. The clouds were thick and white, the perfect cloud coverage for flying. He swung one leg over the life line, then the other. Wind rippled through his blonde hair. Before his conscious returned, he pushed himself over.

He only prayed that his powers would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So here is chapter three, although I will say it might not be as good as the previous chapters. I experienced some heavy writers block, and tried to write this chapter. Anyways, here it is...**

The slightest tremor shook the ground as Jason Grace, son of Zeus, landed not far from Athens. However, Leo Valdez drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling only the searing pain in his head. Darkness engulfed him, smelling of sulfur and sewer, then of bare earth, to freshly cut grass. As Leo grasped for something, anything to hold on to, acknowledgement settled on him. As he thrashed and punched, he swore to himself. _Dios, I'm stupid, _he thought. _Why does this stuff always happen to me?_

Leo quickly tired, but knew if he gave up, he would be lost forever. As if agreeing with his thoughts, the woman who took on his mother's appearance chuckled. He didn't have to see to know it was her.

Gaea.

"Just a couple more moments, Leo. Then we'll be… ah, what do you mortals say? Safe and sound?" Leo sneered at Gaea's attempt of humor, which was empty and cool as her heart… if she had one.

"Why? Why me?" Leo asked, gasping in pain.

"My dear sweet boy, I believe you already know the answer to that one." Flashes of the prophecy ran through his mind, especially "…to storm or fire, the world must fall." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Gaea chuckled again, and this time the sounds were like daggers, piercing Leo's skin. "It was either you or Jason, love. And we all know you are the weakest." Leo felt a single tear run down his cheek, and mentally slapped himself for giving in to her taunts. He prayed and prayed to the Gods, begging for the last string of hope to grab on to. Little did Leo Valdez know that he had crossed the threshold, completely out the God's grasp.

* * *

Hephaestus fumed angrily in his throne. No one seemed to care that his son, the only one with pyrokenetic abilities for the past hundreds of years, was now completely in Gaea's hands. They only cared about the pyrokenetic part. Not the happy-go-lucky soul who inherited the gift.

"I say we drench Tartarus, so the elements of earth and fire are both proved useless" Ares said with his ever-present grin.

"That is probably the most puerile, thick-headed response I have ever heard." Athena said, raising her palm to her forehead. Hephaestus still remained silent, observing the tedious bickering.

"I agree with Ares. The prophecy even states that the world would end to storm or fire. And at this moment, it is the fire handler who is in unwillingly in Gaea's territory. So, yes. It is the most logical action to make." Aphrodite said, as usual, taking side with her lover.

"What would you know about logic?" Athena replied. Apollo was surprised that Athena was even making side comments. Usually, she was on task… _Whatever_, he thought to himself, turning up his music. Some of the Gods called him disrespectful for having earphones in during session, _but isn't drowning some guy's kid disrespectful?_ Poseidon seemed to ponder that thought as well.

"Hephaestus, how do you feel in all of this? He is _your_ offspring after all." The room went silent as all heads turned towards the blacksmith God, who sat bulkily on his throne.

"I do not believe eliminating Leo nor Jason would solve the problem. Or if it is Jason at all. For only the Titan's know, it could be your offspring, Poseidon." This caused rings of protests and agreements to ring through the air, and each word was sharper than a sword.

"None of this would have happened if you all had just kept certain areas in your pants…" Dionysus muttered under his breath. Hades, who sat on his makeshift throne, chuckled.

"Is something humorous?" Athena asked. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Dionysus is correct, dear Goddess. It seems as if this matter should be settled with the parents of the children, hmm?" Leave it up to Hades to be optimistic….

* * *

"Hear how your Gods bicker and fight like children?" Gaea said. The two now sat in an underground tavern that glowed green. Gaea placed Leo's head in her lap and she stroked the soft, brown curls. If Leo could gather enough strength to open his eyes, he would see Gaea's faraway look that seemed to watch something invisible.

"What are our roles in this world, Leo Valdez?" She continued, "Is it only to be shepherd around, sacrificing every bead of sweat to those in higher rankings? Leo, tell me, what is our purpose, hmm?"

Leo grunted in agreement. Turning his head slightly, he looked up at Gaea and studied her features. She looked down and smiled. "Jason is looking for you, dear." Leo exhaled in relief.

"Ah, ah ah. I wouldn't feel so hopeful now. I think we should send someone to…ah, keep him company. What do you think, child?"

Leo moaned in protest, squirming his head back in forth.

"Is that a yes?" Gaea innocently asked. Leo grunted angrily. "Oh, so you entirely agree? Soon, I will return. Soon." And with that, Leo was plunged into darkness once more, unconsciousness being the only option.

* * *

Jason Grace pushed his way through the tourist crowd who marveled at the ancient ruins of Greece. On any other occasion, he too would have stopped in awe.

But it isn't everyday your best friend is kidnapped by an Earth Goddess.

Jason peered up at the sky, as if he could see the invisible ship floating high above the clouds. His friends were now probably looking for him, never assuming he'd take a plunge off the side. Jason returned his eyes to the crowd. He knew Gaea had returned to her layer somewhere near here, but he just wasn't sure where. Athens was a huge city. And never mind that. Even little Greece was too vast to search alone. _Gods, I should've brought someone with me. _But no. Jason owed it to Leo, and he'd make sure Leo knew that.

Jason had no success after hours of wondering around the outskirts of Athens. Soon, the sky would darken, and he'd have to find somewhere to crash. Jason's stomach began to tighten, as worry washed over him. He couldn't imagine what Leo was going through. Only if he had been a little quicker, finding Leo before she did.

He hadn't noticed the eerie silence until he found himself in a deserted market place. The scene in front of him looked like something out of a movie. An unknown wind breezed in and out of the stands, which no longer carried goods. A streetlamp flickered on and off as Jason cautiously took step after step.

"Where is everyone?" He asked aloud to himself, looking around.

"Obviously not here, son of Zeus". Jason jumped as those words were breathed down his neck. He turned around and threw his golden coin in the air once more. Tails this time. His golden javelin lay at rest in his palm. He looked up at his opponent, only to scream half a second later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo Valdez lay curled in a ball. He didn't know how much time had passed since Gaea kidnaped him. Was it night or day? Or was it _nights_ or _days_? He fought the sudden urge to panic, to allow fear and hopelessness to consume him.

_No._ He wouldn't allow it. Couldn't allow it. Sure, his friends had teased him and all, but he wasn't going to avenge the world for that. Heck, whoever invented the phrase "sticks and stones can break my bones, but words won't kill me" surely needed a punch in the face or something.

Someone would come for him. Of course, he rather it not be Gaea, but someone would. They always did… because they needed him. His friends needed Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the pyromancer. The mechanic. The "class clown." Because without him, none of this would be possible. No other son of Hephaestus could organize a plan for the Argo ship. Or build a fire-breathing dragon. Leo was Leo, and he knew his friends needed him for that.

But here he was, struggling to regain consciousness, Gods know were.

_Well, this sucks. _Leo thought to himself, waiting in this dark green cave…

* * *

Piper McLean made her way to Jason's cabin on the Argo II. She figured she'd let him cool down by himself for a while. He was pretty worked up about it. _I mean, we all are, but it's his best friend, _Piper thought to herself. _If Leo should forgive anyone, it should be Jason. _But she didn't think Leo believed in Jason anymore. Jason… Jason was completely loyal to his friends. He didn't have it in him to be disloyal.

_Poor Leo. _Sighing, Piper knocked on Jason's door and prepared for the angry testosterone she was about to face. "Jason" she said, knocking once more. No reply. Not waiting for his response, she opened the door, only to find an empty room. Piper took in what she saw before her eyes; his comforter lay half on the bed, his suitcase was open, and clothes were scattered hastily across the floor. The closet door was open, and several of the hangers had fallen to the floor.

"Someone was in a hurry" Piper said to herself, "but where to?"

She began to put some of the items back in their place. She made up his bed, organized his closet, and finally looked down to the corner where his suitcase had spilled many of its contents. Tucking a strand of hair behind her head, she kneeled down and started to re-pack his things. Just as she lifted a pair of sweatpants, a folded piece of paper fell out. Puzzled, Piper unfolded the paper and stared at the picture in her hands. It was taken months ago, before all three of their lives had changed. Piper, Leo and Jason had just begun to flourish their friendship. Jason and Piper weren't a thing, and life was sweet. Innocent. Piper's hands shook as a tear fell down her cheek. _Gods, those were the days. _Piper studied the photograph Leo, and her heart ached. He stood in the middle of the three, his arms around them. Even though his smile was mischievous and playful, his eyes said that he loved every second this moment. Coming to think about it, Piper thought this was the only picture Leo hadn't made bunny ears on one of them, or something.

"Gods, those were the days" She said, this time out loud. Her eyes darted from Leo, to Jason, and back to Leo, and finally, she understood where Jason went.

"Jason, no" She breathed out, leaning her head on the wall. She still held the photo, and allowed unshed tears to fall.

* * *

"Haha! Did I scare you? Hmm, hmm! Did I scare you!".

Jason's jaw was dropped as he stared at the girl in front of him. She looked about his age and was the definition of Goth. Skull-decorated Doc Martens, ripped black tights, a dark purple mini-skirt, a black and red corset, the spiked collar, and black pigtails that touched her waist. That didn't even include the makeup. But one thing caused Jason to ponder. She wore a black and white tragedy/ comedy mask.

"Uh…" Jason replied, eying the girl. He knew screaming wasn't completely necessary, but she was a little creepy.

"So I scared you right?! Yes! Woohoo!". Jason still stared.

"Uh.."

"Is that the only word you know?" The girl asked out of curiosity.

"Uh…" Jason said for the third time.

"You're so silly, Jason Grace."

That wasn't good. When a random stranger knew your first and last name, they had to be a little shady. Especially if they were dressed like they took a trip through Hot Topic Xtreme.

"How do you know my name?" Jason demanded.

"Oh silly, you are so silly. First of all, everyone knows _your_ name. And second, you yourself just confirmed it. Silly, silly, silly."

"Okay… Uh, why is it so…"

"Creepy? Like one of those old time country movie scenes?" She giggled. "Because of me! Why else would it be like that?"

"I honestly don't know." As the Goth girl ranted on and on, Jason slowly started to back up. At first she didn't notice, but then…

"Hey, mister! Where do you think you are going, hmm? I haven't even skimmed you yet."

Yup. Things just got a lot shadier.

Jason pointed his javelin towards the girl, ready in his stance.

"No need to get feisty! Trust me; you won't feel a thing once I skim that pretty, silky skin off." As the girl finished her sentence, she pulled out a bronze fork from her skirt. Before his eyes, the fork grew larger and larger until the bottom of the fork touched the ground, taking the appearance of a trident.

"Woah." Jason said, backing away.

"I think you mean yummy!" The girl said. Just as Jason thought it couldn't get any worse, the girl pulled out a knife from her skirt.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jason yelled, foreseeing what would happen to the knife. The girl only giggled. Before the knife could expand to full size, Jason slammed his spear across her hand, causing her to drop the knife.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! Bad Jason, bad. Oh well, I'll have to do this the hard way." Before Jason could move, the Goth girl swung her fork, its tongs missing Jason by a hair.

_This is not happening to me_, Jason thought as he shook his head.

His spear met the fork midair, and sparks flew, creating a halo around them.

"Can't you find someone else to eat?" Jason asked between his clenched teeth.

"Well, yes. Yes, I can. I have been doing so for the past thousands of years. But Mama G gave me specific instructions to eat _you_. Looks like it isn't your lucky day."

Jason swung his foot on top of the "x" both weapons made, standing on one leg while pushing the other onto the fork. This caused the girl to yelp and release her grip. As both of Jason's feet touched the ground, the girl swung her fork at them.

"Those stay on the ground, mister."

Jason jumped and ran around the girl, jabbing at her core.

"Ow!" She yelled, falling to the floor. She pulled up her corset, and looked for the wound.

"No…" She wined as her wound collapsed in on its self, her body turning into sand.

Jason watched the pile of sand dust form, and returned his coin to his pocket. He smirked at something Leo would say if he were here.

"Bon appetit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I haven't posted for more than a week and I am SOOOOO SORRY. School just started and I have to make time to read, write, do my hw, watch my fav. shows (LEGEND OF KORRA IN 2 DAYS!) and go on tumblr. All in a matter of a couple hours a night. Now, I've pretty much gotten the hang of it, so hopefully I can continue writing this fanfic and my next edition for the hunger games…ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

"Ow, Percy! You stepped on my foot, seaweed brain. "Annabeth squealed, searching for Percy's face.

"Nope. You are not slapping me again" said Percy, dodging Annabeth's hand in the near darkness. For the past couple of days, the two had been wandering around what must've been floor-level Tarturus. And it lived up to its name. Tarturus was near pitch dark, and of course, smelled liked tar. Percy wondered if it was actually tar that was dripping on their heads. It was so humid he couldn't really tell. Whatever it was, his sneakers made a splashing noise every time he stepped.

"Come, back! _Do_ _not_, and I say _do not_ wander off." Annabeth warned him…for the hundredth time. Sighing, Percy took her hand into his own, gripping it tightly. If Percy was correct, it had been 4 days since Annabeth fell into Tarturus. Even though he knew he probably wouldn't resurface again, Percy knew this was the best thing he had ever done. Even though Annabeth was a big girl, and a tough one too, she would eventually crack and give in. Though, this wasn't necessarily the best of dates…

Percy Jackson focused on the sound of their footsteps, and the sweat in-between their palms. His girlfriend led the way, her knife out and ready, each step cautious and slow. Percy had his sword out, eyeing the space in back of them, listening for the smallest of sounds. That was the only thing the two seemed to do every day…. Wonder for a couple hours (or it seemed so), stop and rationally eat the remainder of nutri-grain bars, and wonder again. Percy knew he was here for Annabeth, but he didn't know if he could take it any longer…

Percy didn't realize that his girlfriend had stopped walking and nearly fell over her.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, glancing around warily. He thought he heard sniffing sounds coming from Annabeth's direction.

"What are we doing, Perce?"

Annabeth Chase, the girl who faced down and defeated her greatest fear, sounded defeated. Percy was shocked and tried his best to comfort her.

"Look Annabeth." He paused, putting his pen back into his pocket. He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her stormy grey eyes. "We will get out of here. We will. I just need you to hang in there-"

"-I can't, I-I"

"No. You can. That is who you are Annabeth. You are always leveled and calm in the worst of situations, and this-" Percy placed his hands on either side of her head, and said "this is what gets you through. You are strong Annabeth Chase, and I love you."

As those last three words were said, Annabeth buried her face into Percy's chest and clutched his shirt tightly.

And, just slightly audible, she whimpered "I love you."

* * *

Leo Valdez flexed and unflexed his muscles, grinning in return. Then, he stretched out his legs and sighed at the feeling. He was still pretty sore but he was healing fast. He stood up and shook his limbs out. He didn't even need to squint in the eerily dark green light because he was so used to it.

Leo rejoiced moments like this, when Gaea was off doing Gods know what. It gave Leo the time to stretch and regain feeling in his muscles. He knew he'd need the strength to fight whenever he was rescued.

_They're coming_, Leo reassured himself, attempting to touch his toes. Breathing in, he stood erectly again, and twisted his torso back in forth.

_Crack._

"Ah… yeah. That's the spot." As Leo reached down to touch his toes once more, he heard the familiar sound of swirling and shuffling. He immediately dropped to the floor, returning to his cradle position on the floor. In a matter of seconds, the beautiful mother of all appeared, her smoky green tendrils shifting around her dress. She walked towards her prisoner, dropping something at his feet.

Cautiously, Leo crawled towards the thump and saw through the dimly light that it was a bottle of nectar. He had never been more grateful for anything in his life, and his stomach confirmed this too. Gaea chuckles at the humane sound, and urged Leo to drink some of the healing liquid. However, Leo knew he couldn't trust Gaea. That was suicidal… though he knew that willingly dying was an option is this situation.

_No_. He wouldn't go there.

"It is strictly nectar, love. If I had wanted you intoxicated or dead, I would have done it earlier." Leo didn't want the nectar, but his stomach was telling him otherwise. He knew that if he didn't eat soon, death would surely be on his to-do list. He licked his parched lips, but still gripped the bottle tightly.

"Or I can simply force you to drink." That was enough intimidation for Leo. His fingers hurriedly opened the camp, and Leo brought the bottle to his lips. He swallowed gulps three times per second, and it appeared as if the nectar would never run out. Leo slowed down as he remembered he could die from the sudden burst of nutrients, but still continued to swallow rhythmically.

"Don't think I do not know what you are up to, Leo Valdez." Leo's hand gripped the bottle tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"No matter how much you recover, you are still on my territory."

_And she still had the home-field advantage_, Leo thought to himself. He closed the lid to the bottle and lied down, letting the nectar work its effects, as it has done for thousands of demigods before him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason Grace was moaning Piper McLean's name.

"Please, Piper. I'm begging you."

"Jason, I understand he's your best friend and all but you can't do this alone. All I'm asking is that you bring a couple more demigods along with you just in case-"

"-Piper. I don't need any help. _I_ laughed and_ I _am going to-"

"We all laughed. And we all want to regain our honor-"

Jason snickered at that last word, causing her to stop midway through her sentence. He swore she sounded like one of the characters from his favorite TV Show.

Jason and Piper were talking through an Iris Message. The pool of liquid at Jason's feet wavered in and out of focus, making Piper's face look funny. Though he regretted not bring his phone…that way he'd only have to hear the hurt in Piper's voice, but not actually see it.

"Sorry" Jason said, flickering his eyes away from the Iris Message. "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt. At least I can protect myself if my father allows it but…. Everyone else? They just have their bronze and empty prayers to the gods."

"How do you know it'll work?"

Jason looked up, staring straight into his girlfriend's eyes. In that moment, both of them were thinking the same thing. The longing in their eyes proved it, and Piper's heart ached. She wanted to hear Jason say it so badly….

"How do you know _what_ will work?" Jason said, still thinking about that last moment he shared with her.

"Your powers… you have partial control over the winds, right?" Jason nodded. "Well how do you know they will work underground or wherever Gaea is keeping Leo?"

"They have to work." Jason had thought about this before, but determination prospered over his questioning.

"Jason, I'm coming with you."

"No," Jason responded without hesitation.

"Jason, if you die…" Piper thought she wouldn't be able to finish her sentence. "If you die, I want to be there with you. I want to be there with you _and_ Leo. All three of us came into this new world together, and we are leaving together too." She pulled out the folded picture from her pocket and pressed it close to the rainbow liquid, cautious of getting it wet.

The corners of Jason's mouth lifted as he thought back to that day. Looking at their situation now, that could've been the best day of his life.

"I'm camping on the outskirts of Athens, near Ano Kipseli."

"Okay. Give me a couple hours. I'll get ready now."

"Be careful…"

"I will" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"And Piper…" She looked up and she knew he was going to say it. She just knew.

"Piper, I-"

A tear slid down Piper's cheek as the Isis Message flickered out, her hope dying with it as well.

"He was going to say it, you know" Hazel said, leaning on the door frame, her head tilted to the side.

"I know." Piper was nervous about meeting up with her boyfriend… the wait was almost unbearable. "So how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are going to go off with Jason to save Leo."

_Dammit_, Piper thought to herself. Her reply must've shown on her face as well.

"Oh no, I'm not going to stop you. It's…sweet."

Piper's jaw dropped at Hazel's comment.

"So-so you're saying I can just walk out and you won't do anything to stop me?"

"Well, I will have to tell the others and Chiron but…. I'd do the same for Frank." And Leo she added quietly.

"Wow. Uh, thanks Hazel. I really appreciate it… I mean, with all that's happened…."

"You're welcome. So, are you going to pack or what?"

"Oh. Oh yeah." Piper automatically fingered one of her braids and stood up, glancing around her room. She took in the boat's architecture, from the ceiling to the wall, and how the roof arched. Annabeth and Leo really were amazing.

Grabbing her backpack, Piper packed a couple pair of panties, a pair of cargo shorts, deodorant and everything else she would need.

"You might want to bring another shirt just in case, you know?" Hazel asked.

Smirking, Piper mounted her backpack onto her shoulders and walked passed Hazel out of her room.

"I'll meet you in five minutes" she said, hurrying down the hall.

"Okay. Hey, I'll get some nectar and snacks for you!"

"That would be great." Honestly, Piper hadn't thought about that. She navigated the halls of the Argo II, and reached Jason's door. She almost knocked but remembered he was miles away, waiting for her to come to him.

Pushing the door open, she started for his suitcase. When the ship docked in the hills of Greece, some of his things looked like they had been thrown all over the place. She glanced around the room pulled his orange t-shirt from under the bed, and a purple one from his suitcase, and stuffed them in her bag. They smelled like Jason.

Piper met Hazel out on the deck, where a plastic bag of food awaited. Hazel handed it to her without saying anything, and Piper muttered a thanks.

"So, um… I guess this is it."

"Yeah, it is."

"You'll come back. All of you. Jason, Leo, Percy…. Annabeth. The gods love you all. They really do, and they wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Piper sure hoped she was right. Sighing, she turned around and gripped Hazel tightly and released her.

"Bye Piper."

"Bye Hazel." And with that, Piper McLean walked down the ramp that would lead her away from their docking place, to Athens, and finally, to Jason.

Nico di Angelo balanced on the tip of the top of the Burj Khalifa. The wind force brought tears to his eyes as he clutched the rope that was the barrier between heaven and his father.

"Here goes nothing..." Nico said before jumping off. It was exhilarating, like nothing he had experienced before. Now _this_ was "taking the leap of faith". To humans, he probably looked like a bird or so, but to the skeletons waiting for him down below, he was dead meat flying.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nico screamed over and over again, rejoicing in his new hobby. Sooner than later, objects became more defined and he could start to see human figures. Fear began to rise in his stomach as he questioned whether or not this would work. He always panicked after a jump, but that was the human side of his blood reacting.

Nearing the hole in the ground, Nico prepared for impact as the world suddenly darkened around him and he entered his father's territory. Further and further he fell until he landed softly in the gardens of Persephone.

"Agh, gross." He yelled as a mango crushed under his butt.

"Nico, what do you think you are doing?" the goddess herself asked, looming over him. Nico's insides turned to mush as his luxurious step-mother glanced down at him. It was weird and all, but a goddess was a goddess, and that said everything.

Nico pushed himself onto his feet and wiped the grass off his pants. "I-uh, I just jumped off the Taj

Mahal." It was even cooler saying it now.

"And do you think that is wise? Don't you think you are exercising your powers a little too much?"

"So what? You can't tell me what to do."

Persephone placed her hand on Nico's shoulder, which Nico swatted away.

"You aren't my mother and you never will be."

A little part of Persephone died as she watched Nico di Angelo walk off into her husband's layer.

**Heeeeeeeeey guys… so it has been really fun writing this fan fic but I'm sorry to say that I have to discontinue it. It doesn't make sense to continue this story if the next book is about to come out… but I will start another series which will be the crossover between the Percy Jackson world and the Kane Chronicles world…. (Which will actually happen SPOILERS… but I doubt it will come out soon so that's why I'm starting that series.) SO yeah…. THANK YOU READERS FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE WRITING. Look out for my next crossover, which will be published in the next couple of days. So yeah. KNOWMUSICWIZ IS SIGNING OFF. **


End file.
